In the related art, there exist measuring instruments that measure the state of a user's skin. By using such a measuring instrument to measure the same area of skin, for example, a user is able to perform fixed point observation of chronological changes in his or her skin state.
However, since the user relies on his or her memory of taking measurements to determine the previously measured area and to take a measurement, it is difficult to precisely observe the same area.
Accordingly, there exists a display recognition method configured to cause a user to recognize a previously measured area by presenting a display on a display device that indicates to the user using the measuring instrument, together with the same area of skin that was previously measured (see PTL 1, for example).